


О последствиях произвольного толкования гороскопов и не только

by WTF_Kuroko_no_Basuke_2018



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kuroko_no_Basuke_2018/pseuds/WTF_Kuroko_no_Basuke_2018
Summary: Счастливый талисман для Раков сегодня какой-то странный





	О последствиях произвольного толкования гороскопов и не только

Мидорима ненавидел свой будильник. 

Телефон истошно надрывался, сообщая о том, что хранит свои мечты в волшебном кармане, и где-то на середине второго куплета Мидорима всё-таки сдался и открыл глаза. Пошарив рукой на прикроватной тумбочке, он нашел очки, пустую кружку, справочник по инфекционным болезням и, наконец, мобильник, и в комнате воцарилась прекрасная тишина. 

Сбоку зашевелился Такао. Что-то неразборчиво пробубнил в подушку, душераздирающе зевнул и натянул одеяло вверх по самую макушку. И, наблюдая за его возней, Мидорима поймал себя на мысли, что, даже несмотря на раннее утро и заглавную тему из Дораэмона вместо будильника, о ужас, не испытывает больше никакого желания брюзжать.

Вообще-то в том, что незатейливую стандартную мелодию будильника сменил проклятый Дораэмон, был виноват как раз-таки Такао. И вот уже третий месяц каждое утро Мидорима говорил себе, что больше не может этого выносить и сменит мелодию сразу же, как только возьмёт в руки телефон. Однако Дораэмон до сих пор оставался нетронутым.

— Сегодня твоя очередь готовить завтрак, — наставительно сказал Мидорима и безжалостно сдёрнул одеяло с черноволосой головы.

Такао заныл, попытался прикрыться подушкой, но и её Мидорима сумел отобрать после яростной схватки. Короткой, но победоносной.

— Ыаааадно, — умудрился произнести Такао сквозь ещё один чудовищный зевок. И всё-таки сполз с кровати и послушно пошлёпал на кухню.

Мидорима же великодушно позволил себе ещё пять ленивых минут в постели. 

Он оделся, почистил зубы и вошёл на кухню как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как одетый лишь в трусы и фартук с надписью «Я целуюсь лучше, чем готовлю» Такао достает из микроволновки упаковку с готовым обедом из комбини. 

Мидорима фыркнул себе под нос. Фартук не врал.

Такао предусмотрительно щёлкнул пультом от телевизора, и на экране радостно развернулась музыкальная заставка Оха-Аса. Краем уха слушая, как звонкий голосок ведущей предупреждает Тельцов о том, что сегодня им жизненно необходимо иметь при себе карманные часы, Мидорима жевал, бессовестно пялился на полуголого Такао в фартуке и постигал дзен и внутреннюю гармонию. 

— ...А Раки сегодня на третьем месте. Не прячьтесь дома, а смело беритесь за самые сложные дела, — донеслось из телевизора. — Ваш счастливый цвет — зелёный. А ваш счастливый предмет…

Ведущая вдруг запнулась на полуслове, а цветная картинка исчезла с экрана, сменившись безжизненной чернотой. 

Мидорима застыл, уставившись на мертвый экран, и даже позабыл проглотить то, что успел набрать в рот. Такао проворно подошёл к телевизору и пару раз потыкал в кнопки, не добившись, впрочем, никакого успеха. На второй попытке Такао оставил в покое телевизор и щёлкнул выключателем. Однако и тот никак не отреагировал, прикидываясь мёртвым даже лучше телевизора.

— Похоже, электричество пропало. Может быть, сбой на станции?

Мидорима деревянно пожал плечами. Приподнятое настроение стремительно улетучивалось в чёрную дыру на месте экрана. Подобные неприятности просто не должны случаться со знаками, находящимися на третьем месте в рейтинге Оха-Аса. И что хуже всего — он даже не знал, какой предмет способен заставить удачу развернуться к нему лицом.

Мидорима нервно поправил очки. Без талисмана он чувствовал себя неуверенно. Чувствовал себя уязвимым, словно его голова уже лежит на плахе, и осталось только гадать, откуда придет удар.

Словно в насмешку, телевизор моргнул и включился снова только для того, чтобы пропеть финальные ноты завершающей программу мелодии.

— Отставить панику, Шин-чан! — сказал Такао, выключив телевизор. — Сейчас посмотрим твой талисман в интернете и готово.

Мидорима цыкнул и демонстративно нахмурился. И всё же глубоко внутри он был тронут и даже польщён. Деятельная забота Такао была отчего-то необыкновенно приятна.

Такао подобрал свой телефон и азартно в него закопался. Внимательно уставился в экран, и вдруг его брови взлетели вверх, а глаза почти анекдотически распахнулись. Такао закашлялся и щедро покраснел, а затем быстро выключил телефон и сложился пополам в хохоте. 

— О господи, — простонал он, ловко отдергивая руку с телефоном, когда разозлённый Мидорима попытался отобрать его и взглянуть на гороскоп сам. — Шин-чан, твой счастливый предмет на сегодня — это зелёный вибратор! 

Мидорима замер, моргнул удивлённо, и, глядя на него, Такао покатился ещё сильнее. Кажется, у него даже слеза потекла, оставив на щеке влажную дорожку, пока Мидорима слабо пытался убедить себя, что всё в порядке и что составители Оха-Аса не испытывают его волю на твёрдость. 

Что ж, значит, целый день ему придется носить с собой вибратор. Это, конечно, смущало, но в конце концов таскал же он в своё время за собой здоровенного плюшевого пингвина…

— А ведь как удачно всё сложилось. Да, Шин-чан? — спросил Такао, внезапно прекратив ржать.

Мидорима вздрогнул и против воли покраснел. Получилось действительно удачно. Ему даже не было нужды заходить за талисманом перед тем, как ехать университет. Искомый предмет надёжно хранился в недрах тумбочки у кровати, был как раз счастливого зелёного цвета и даже был тайно Мидоримой любим… Ну… Иногда… Когда Такао переставал валять дурака и смотрел совсем другими глазами. Острыми. Хищными. Когда водил рукой по члену лениво и просил хриплым голосом: «Давай, Шин-чан, вставь его. Ты же хочешь, да? Дай мне посмотреть, как ты с собой забавляешься». А потом без предупреждения вытаскивал вибратор, чтобы заменить его членом и заставить Мидориму шипеть и скулить, отчаянно подмахивая. Да, временами вибратор ему очень даже нравился.

— … Кхм… Удачно, — эхом пробормотал Мидорима и снова поправил очки.

Направившись обратно в спальню, он обнаружил, что Такао следует за ним по пятам. Такао непривычно молчал, загадочно улыбался и выглядел словно Джоконда под амфетаминами. Улыбка стала ещё шире и ещё загадочнее, когда Мидорима зашарил в тумбочке в поисках игрушки — удивительно, как лицо Такао ещё не треснуло пополам, и неожиданно для самого себя Мидорима разозлился.

— В чём дело? — грозно спросил он, выпрямившись. Однако зажатый в его ладони зелёный вибратор портил всё впечатление.

— Шин-чан, а куда ты собираешься положить свой талисман? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Такао. Кинул масленый взгляд на ладонь с вибратором и заметил, будто бы между прочим: — Если кто-нибудь его увидит, выйдет не очень хорошо, да?

— В кармане его никто не увидит, — с достоинством сказал Мидорима и осуждающе посмотрел на Такао вниз с высоты своего роста. 

Осуждающие взгляды выходили у него неописуемо хорошо, но, видимо, после стольких лет рядом Такао как-то умудрился приобрести к ним иммунитет. Как иначе объяснить то, что он не только нисколько не смутился, но и, коварно ухмыльнувшись, подкрался ближе и по-хозяйски уложил обе ладони Мидориме на задницу.

— А если выпадет? — спросил он и, привстав на цыпочки, доверительно зашептал на ухо: — Знаешь, Шин-чан, я где-то слышал, что талисман действует гораздо эффективнее, если используется по назначению. 

— Это полная ерунда, вот что! — возмущённо вставил Мидорима, но руки Такао плавно переместились с ягодиц на ширинку его брюк и уже вовсю возились с замком.

— А вдруг? У тебя ведь сегодня встреча с тем жутким профессором, верно? Если хочешь переубедить его, тебе понадобится очень много везения.

Такао коротко сжал его яйца, а второй рукой мягко ущипнул за сосок. Мидорима охнул, на мгновение зажмурился и бесславно сдался. 

Отчасти потому, что в словах Такао всё же была доля истины — профессор Ямада обладал ужасным характером, а Мидорима собирался разозлить его ещё сильнее, выбрав для научной работы вместо предложенной профессором темы для исследований — свою. 

Но в основном потому, что Такао целенаправленно обрывал любые мыслительные процессы в его голове, поглаживая и сжимая так, что Мидориму неизбежно коротило. 

Он зажмурился и застонал что-то позорно сентиментальное, когда ловкие ладони мягко прошлись по его бокам, развернули и со всем возможным пиететом воткнули лицом в матрас, сдёрнув с задницы брюки. На поясницу уверенно легла тёплая ладонь, а заднего прохода коснулся смазанный палец и тут же по-хозяйски нырнул внутрь. Мидорима покосился назад и с облегчением увидел, что Такао всё же успел избавиться от своего дурацкого фартука, а заодно и от трусов. 

Видеть голого и возбуждённого Такао на контрасте с почти полностью одетым собой было… интересно. Палец равномерно нажимал на чувствительную точку внутри. Такао шумно дышал и бессовестно тёрся подтекающим членом о бедро, растягивая Мидориму под вибратор. И его собственный член неизбежно тяжелел и приподнимался под этими ритмичными движениям, но вместо того, чтобы трогать себя, Мидорима комкал в кулаках идеально заправленное покрывало. 

Такао добавил ещё один палец. Мидорима беспомощно сжал зубы и вскинул зад навстречу. Головка приоткрылась и роняла на кровать мутные капли смазки, руку сводило судорогой от напряжения, однако Мидорима цеплялся за покрывало, как за спасительную соломинку, словно было что-то особенное в том, чтобы кончить вот так. Без рук. От одних только пальцев Такао в его заднице. 

Такао коротко поцеловал его в поясницу и убрал руку. Внезапное ощущение пустоты там, где недавно было так много, и горячо, и хорошо на грани с болью шандарахнуло по нервам, неприятно отрезвляя. Мидорима беспокойно вскинул голову и попытался обернуться, однако в этот же момент растянутого входа коснулось нечто скользкое, гладкое и широкое — куда шире, чем пальцы, и принялось медленно, но настойчиво протискиваться внутрь.

— Вот и всё, Шин-чан. Ты молодец, — сказал Такао, когда вибратор вошёл полностью.

— В смысле, всё? — оскорблённый Мидорима обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Такао яростно дрочит себе, вцепившись в губу белыми зубами. 

Такао застыл, по-дурацки скривившись. И Мидорима обязательно рассказал бы ему, насколько глупо выглядит его лицо, когда он кончает, если бы эта перекошенная физиономия не была самым прекрасным зрелищем на свете. А затем в бешено скользящий кулак выплеснулось белое, от души заляпав руку и даже немного грудь и живот.

— Ты ничего не забыл? — процедил Мидорима, пытаясь дотянуться до него испепеляющим взглядом через плечо.

Зад безжалостно распирал вибратор, член ныл, вынуждая Мидориму тереться о покрывало, а Такао вероломно бросил его на произвол судьбы, решив по-простому спустить себе в руку. 

— Точно! — просиял Такао и, тщательно вытеревшись, принялся не менее тщательно его, Мидориму, одевать.

— Что? Я не это хотел… — запротестовал Мидорима. Ошарашенный, злой и очень возбуждённый.

Однако Такао заботливо натянул обратно его брюки, разгладил рубашку, напоследок ободряюще хлопнув его по плечу, и вдруг ловко вздёрнул его на ноги. Вибратор сместился внутри, в глазах на секунду потемнело, и Мидорима чуть не рухнул обратно. Верхушкой игрушка мягко давила прямо на простату, проходясь по ней с каждым неосторожным движением. Член болезненно упирался в ткань штанов, и Мидорима боялся пошевелиться, справедливо опасаясь, что вот-вот кончит прямо в трусы.

— Это невыносимо, вот что! — простонал он, с силой сжавшись вокруг вибратора, и плевать, что после снова придётся переодеваться, но это не помогло. Оргазм настойчиво балансировал на краю сознания, но расслабиться и кончить Мидорима отчего-то не мог.

— Если не выйти из дома сейчас, то ты опоздаешь в университет, — заметил полностью одетый (и когда только успел) Такао.

На улице стало немного легче. В лицо милосердно дунул свежий ветерок, Мидорима сделал глубокий вдох и с облегчением почувствовал, что понемногу привыкает к вибратору внутри. По крайней мере, его больше не бросало в пот от любого резкого движения. А если прикрыться сумкой и не обращать внимания на необычную походку, то он и вовсе сумел бы, пожалуй, притвориться нормальным человеком. 

Такао зачем-то увязался за ним и теперь жизнерадостно топал рядом, вертя головой и, как обычно, болтая какую-то ерунду. И Мидорима честно старался сосредоточиться на том, что тот говорил, вместо ощущения игрушки, давящей на простату, но получалось плохо. Вообще не получалось, откровенно говоря. На каждом шаге игрушка сдвигалась, поглаживая Мидориму изнутри, но её одной было недостаточно. В паху почти болело от возбуждения, и Мидорима просто хотел получить уже свой оргазм! 

Перед глазами мелькали картинки исключительно непотребного содержания. Например, как Такао хватает его за локоть и затаскивает в первый же показавшийся безлюдным переулок. Как зажимает у стены и, вытащив игрушку, входит сам. Средь бела дня и не боясь, что кто-нибудь может увидеть их или услышать. О, это было бы ужасно. Но, господи, как же хорошо!

Мидорима даже не заметил, когда именно они успели придти к станции. Просто ненадолго вынырнул в реальность, когда в полуметре от лица прогрохотал прибывший поезд. 

Стоило дверям распахнуться, толпа ожила и хлынула внутрь. Мидорима влетел в вагон, бесцеремонно подталкиваемый кем-то в спину, и потерял Такао, нечаянно разделившись с ним в толпе. Сзади в него вдавились ещё сильнее, словно в последний момент перед отправлением в поезд успели вскочить ещё люди, и, невольно сдвинувшись вперёд, Мидорима вдруг ощутил, как прижался пахом к чьему-то бедру. 

Ощутив долгожданное прикосновение, член радостно дернулся в штанах. Мидорима пошатнулся на разом покосившихся ногах и до побелевших костяшек вцепился в поручень. Чужое бедро между расставленных ног ложилось идеально, чувствительно надавливая на горящий от возбуждения пах. 

Поезд грохотал, и трясся, и бил по ушам. Вибрация поднималась снизу и сотрясала тело, будто бы дрожал не поезд, а сам Мидорима. Безжалостно проходясь по раздразнённым нервам, она извращала ощущения. Делала их острее, чем обычно, превращая Мидориму из нормального человека в дрожащее гиперчувствительное нечто. Сзади его истязала пробка. Дразнила простату и тёрлась о чувствительные стенки, вынуждая бессильно сжиматься на ней. А спереди сводило с ума чужое бедро, до боли вдавившись в стоящий член. 

Мидорима сглотнул, чувствуя, как собираются на лбу крохотные капельки пота. Сердце оглушительно колотилось где-то в горле, мешая дышать и без труда перекрывая даже шум поезда, а перед глазами плыла мутная дымка. И Мидорима с остервенением кусал себя за губу, только чтобы удержаться на грани. Контролируй он себя чуть хуже — уже давно бы сорвался и тёрся об это бедро, трахая чужую ногу, словно перевозбудившийся пёс, пока в штанах не станет горячо и липко, а в голову с позором не вернётся здравый смысл. 

Внезапно в грудь отрезвляюще упёрся крохотный кулак. Мидорима непонимающе моргнул, затем догадался опустить глаза и наткнулся взглядом на пожилую даму. Женщина была пунцовой, словно факел, гневно таращилась на Мидориму, и, сложив два и два, тот похолодел. Если уж он сам даже через одежду прекрасно ощущал тепло чужого тела, то и она, без сомнения, не могла не почувствовать, как в её ногу упирается стояк. 

В лицо словно плеснули кипятком. И если бы в этот момент диспетчер вдруг объявила, что поезд меняет свой маршрут с назначенной станции на «провалиться под землю», Мидорима чувствовал — он не стал бы возражать. 

Он сделал отчаянную попытку отодвинуться. Зря. От резкого движения стояк с оттягом проехался по чужой ноге, игрушка внутри снова сместилась, и Мидорима и в самом деле едва не кончил прямо в штаны. К тому же вагон был набит так плотно, что с куда большей вероятностью он смог бы остановить поезд голыми руками, чем заставить толпу потесниться.

Пожилая леди прожигала его глазами. Воспитание не позволяло ей сказать то, что она думает о тиканах, вслух, однако она довольно неплохо справлялась и молча. А Мидорима краснел, потел, задыхался и продолжал вжиматься пахом в её бедро. 

Уязвлённое чувство собственного достоинства настойчиво требовало немедленно объясниться. К сожалению, объяснение осложнялось тем, что Мидорима не знал ни одного способа, чтобы вежливо сказать «Пожалуйста не волнуйтесь — у меня стоит не на вас, а потому что мой любовник с утра вставил вибратор мне в зад».

Cпустя самую долгую поездку от станции к станции в жизни Мидоримы поезд наконец-то остановился. Стоило дверям открыться, пожилая дама с неожиданной для своего возраста прытью протиснулась мимо него и выскочила из вагона, прошипев напоследок гневное «Извращенец!» Пристыженный, мокрый и несчастный, Мидорима проводил её взглядом, втайне надеясь, что это действительно была нужная ей остановка.

Такао обнаружился сидящим в дальнем конце вагона.

— Все в порядке, Шин-чан? Как-то ты болезненно выглядишь, — перекрикивая шум вагона, жизнерадостно заметил он, стоило Мидориме подойти. 

Мидорима вспыхнул, поправил очки и дал себе клятвенное обещание, что не расскажет о том, что с ним произошло, даже Такао и даже под пытками. 

В университете Такао вдруг резко дал задний ход. 

— Я тебя в столовой подожду. Напиши, как освободишься, ладно? — пообещал он и в самом деле свинтил по направлению к столовой, даже не дожидаясь ответа.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Мидорима слегка растерялся. Зачем-то запоздало пожав плечами, он стоял и бессмысленно пялился на удаляющуюся спину Такао несколько бесконечных мгновений, прежде чем встряхнуться и направиться на встречу с профессором. Внезапный побег Такао необъяснимо напрягал. Не то чтобы он всерьёз ожидал, что Такао будет преданно сидеть под кабинетом, но зачем-то же тот увязался за Мидоримой в свой выходной...

Впрочем, беспокойные мысли о Такао немедленно покинули голову, стоило только услышать из-за профессорской двери скрипучее: 

— Войдите.

Мидорима открыл дверь, и в лицо тут же дохнуло застоявшейся духотой. Профессор Ямада сидел за своим столом, едва возвышаясь над заваленной документами поверхностью, грозно хмуря брови где-то на одном уровне с крышкой стола, и впервые в жизни Мидорима почувствовал некоторую неловкость за свой высокий рост. 

После обязательного обмена приветствиями Мидорима приступил к сути дела. А суть была в том, что он хотел пневмонию. Точнее, хотел исследовать пневмонию, работая над своей теорией о корреляционной зависимости между верхнедолевой пневмонией и туберкулёзом, вместо того чтобы уныло собирать по больничным архивам статистические данные о банальных кишечных инфекциях. 

Мидорима хотел большего. Мидорима был достоин большего. И он бы обязательно оповестил об этом профессора Ямаду, однако молчавшая всё утро игрушка вдруг мягко вздрогнула и принялась едва ощутимо пульсировать внутри. 

Мидорима покачнулся и замолчал на середине слова. Профессор скептически приподнял бровь, сделав нетерпеливый жест продолжать, однако Мидорима лишь молча открывал и закрывал рот, чувствуя как постепенно усиливается вибрация. 

Это было совершенно невозможно. Даже если Такао и прихватил с собой пульт, уходя из дома, он же совершенно точно находился сейчас в столовой на другом конце корпуса. Мидорима сам видел, как тот уходил! 

— Вам нехорошо, Мидорима-кун? — обеспокоенно спросил профессор Ямада.

Мидорима медленно помотал головой, подозревая, что действительно выглядит так, будто вот-вот свалится в обморок. Проклятая игрушка мягко вибрировала внутри, массируя измученную постоянным трением простату. Сведенный напряжением низ живота отвердел, словно каменный, и от постоянного возбуждения было уже не хорошо, а почти больно. 

Виски повлажнели, голова шла кругом, будто бы ему не хватало воздуха. И Мидорима делал рваные вдохи, словно астматик со стажем, вцепившись в сумку, как в спасательный круг, и прижимая её к себе, будто сокровище. 

А вибратор всё дрожал и дрожал внутри, подталкивая его к краю.

— З-здесь душновато, вот что! — выдавил он, заикаясь, и в самом деле оттянул ворот рубашки, словно это могло помочь.

— К сожалению, здесь я бессилен, — печально развёл руками профессор. — Кондиционер сломался ещё два дня назад, и я всё ещё жду, когда его починят. А ведь такая жара…

Мидорима вежливо кивнул, чувствуя, как сползает под воротник одинокая капля пота. Дело вовсе не в жаре, но профессору об этом знать было совсем не обязательно.

— Вы и в самом деле плохо выглядите, — сказал профессор, взволнованно на него поглядывая. 

Мидорима попытался выглядеть бодрее, однако почти сразу понял, что актёрство — не его сильная сторона. 

Всё это было ужасно странно и мало вязалось с репутацией тирана и пожирателя душ невинных студентов, однако в данный момент ему было откровенно плевать на любую репутацию, кроме своей. 

Репутации Мидоримы вот-вот грозило быть испорченной неловким оргазмом прямо в кабинете уважаемого профессора. Мидорима дёрнулся и глухо замычал, до боли впившись ногтями в собственную ладонь. 

— Ужасная, ужасная жара! Просто смерть для сердечников! — сокрушённо проговорил профессор Ямада.

А совершенно здоровый Мидорима обречённо кивнул, чувствуя что вот-вот действительно словит сердечный приступ. Первым делом после того, как кончит.

Внезапно профессор поднялся из-за стола и, бережно подхватив под локоток, потащил Мидориму прочь из кабинета. 

— Вы поступили очень самоотверженно, — говорил он, пока Мидорима, пошатываясь, тянулся за ним. — Несмотря на проблемы со здоровьем, пришли ко мне… Я оценил. И обычно я поощряю подобное рвение, так что можете работать над тем, что считаете стоящим. Однако сначала настойчиво советую обратиться к врачу. Юноша, — окликнул в спину он кого-то в коридоре, — вашему сокурснику плохо. Отведите его в медпункт. 

— Такао! — подождав, пока профессор окажется вне пределов слышимости, прорычал Мидорима. — Вытащи немедленно!

Такао лучезарно ухмыльнулся и плотнее перехватил его за талию. Возможно, со стороны это действительно смотрелось так, будто не в меру ответственный студент помогает приболевшему товарищу дойти до медпункта, однако в итоге они сумели добраться лишь до ближайшего мужского сортира.

— Как прошла твоя встреча? — заботливо поинтересовался Такао, расстёгивая на Мидориме штаны. 

Второй рукой он привычно полез ему под рубашку, и, гневно оторвав его ладонь от своей груди, Мидорима ткнул её туда, где она была уместней. Этой бесконечно затянувшейся прелюдией он был сыт по горло.

— Я убью тебя, как только кончу, вот что! — пообещал он, позорно сорвавшись на стон, когда Такао медленно потянул из него вибратор.

— Обязательно напомню тебе после, — хихикнул Такао и, наконец, вошёл.

Мидорима замычал и распластался по стенке кабинки, чувствуя, как в него протискивается в начале головка, а затем и всё остальное, пока Такао не оказался в нём по самые яйца. 

Такао не озаботился ни презервативами, ни смазкой — входил по одной лишь слюне. Анус тянуло и жгло, даже несмотря на то, что Мидорима уже был достаточно разработан вибратором. Однако по коже всё равно бежали мурашки от кайфа и перед глазами искрило, словно в неисправном трансформаторе.

Тёплая ладонь Такао поддерживала его за бок. Крепко и как-то очень бережно. А его же член безжалостно долбил Мидориму в задницу, пока Мидорима жадно подавался навстречу. Задыхался и кусал губы, чтобы не заорать. Ему всего-то ничего надо было, чтобы кончить! 

По ощущениям он сумел продержаться не больше минуты. Кончил с лёту, мгновенно и ярко, на очередном толчке, испачкав стенку кабинки и мстительно бросив Такао додрачивать себе самому уже второй раз за день.

Уже вечером, оправившись после всех сегодняшних злоключений, Мидорима снова наткнулся на игрушку, наспех брошенную Такао на прикроватную тумбочку. Та лежала рядом с увесистым справочником по инфекционным болезням и застенчиво зеленела гладким боком в свете ночника. 

Такао чем-то гремел на кухне, изо всех сил изображая покаяние, в комнате не было больше никого, кроме Мидоримы и вибратора, и, взяв его в руки, Мидорима ощутил острый проблеск любопытства. Интересно, как другие Раки восприняли новость о настолько необычном предмете в качестве талисмана дня? 

Мидорима положил вибратор на место, ещё раз на него покосился, а затем, подтянув к себе ноутбук, полез на форум любителей Оха-Аса. 

Сверху страницы, как обычно, публиковался сегодняшний рейтинг знаков Зодиака, и Мидорима потянул было бегунок вниз, но, зацепившись глазом за третью строчку рейтинга, вернулся обратно. Третье место — Рак, лаконично вещал текст. Счастливый цвет — зеленый. Счастливый предмет — любимая игрушка.

— Шин-чан, ты не хочешь чаю перед сном? — просунулась в дверь лохматая голова Такао. 

Мидорима медленно нашарил справочник. Жить Такао оставалось ровно полторы секунды. Мидорима никогда не промахивался.


End file.
